


Patrick Pierce And The Twisted Web

by VonJabey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Ilvermorny, M/M, Magic, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonJabey/pseuds/VonJabey
Summary: Patrick Pierce lives a boring, but content life. However, that all changes after he recieves a letter from an Owl. Now he attends a school of magic, mystery, and danger. He won't regret it in 7 years.  Ilvermorny Fic, taking place a few years after Deathly Hallows.





	Patrick Pierce And The Twisted Web

XX-XX-2008

 

...I suppose I should start at the beginning. My name is Patrick Pierce. I’m a fairly average american teenager, I think. I like the most current music, and movies. All and all, I think I’m pretty average, but...I have a secret. One that, as of the last two years has put my life, the lives of my friends, and the lives of my family at stake. Back when I was 11 I had a strange dream, and that dream was what started me off on this ‘adventure’. I’ve met a lot of people, and learned a lot of things on this trip down the Rabbit Hole. If I have to be honest...I regret all of it now. I never should have read that letter the owl gave me, I never should have gotten onto that bus...and I never should have picked up that wand. It all started Seven years ago…

  
  


XX-XX-2001

 

I woke to my usual ceiling. I lay there for several minutes, staring up, unwilling to leave the comfort of my blankets. Finally, I got annoyed by the blurriness of my eyes, and fumbled for my glasses. When I found them I slipped them on. I pulled myself out of my bed, sliding my feet into my slippers. I groggily made my way into the hall, and found my way to the bathroom. I stared into the mirror as a brushed my teeth, making a mental note to give my hair a comb before going downstairs. I always liked it neat and tidy. 

 

I finished in the bathroom, and made it downstairs. I still had time before school (surprisingly, with how long I spent laying around in bed) I was vaguely aware of my Dad commenting while reading his newspaper, and my Mom talking to my younger brother about his hair. I took a bite of waffle while appreciating the fact I always looked presentable in the morning. It let me avoid my mother’s scolding. With breakfast finished, I cleared away my plate.

 

My father was a tall man, with a long nose, and light orange hair. He was slightly hunched over (I guess from sitting over a keyboard at work, he really should sit up straight) and had awkward, gangly limbs. I always hoped I would just inherit my hair color from him. A look at his old photo album told me how disappointed I was going to be. Yes, that picture was almost like looking into a mirror. I fear the day I start growing up.

 

My mother was brunette, with a kind face, though she had obvious signs of stress. If I had to guess, I’d say it was from dealing with Orion. I really don’t look much like her, I’ve found. To the point I have to wonder a lot if I even inherited anything from her. Though, I guess if I had to name something...I’ve always sort of enjoyed cooking with her. She’s taught me some of her recipes in the past.

 

And finally, my younger brother, Orion. He was adopted, but I guess I’ve always cared for him as I would an actual brother. Can’t even really tell the difference. Probably because I’ve never had a blood brother...as obvious as that probably is. Orion was blonde, short, and mildly annoying. He always enjoyed talking about stars, and the sky. Two subjects I had...honestly, little interest in.

 

This was how every day started for me. My normal bed, my normal hair, and my normal family...I was used to it. Even down to my brother’s repetitive cartoons (he never watched any of the ones I liked) every morning was the same. After feeling my brain melt a little watching Spongebob Squarepants, I went to go get dressed. I put on my school clothes. Even though I attended a public school, I hated t-shirts and shorts. With a blue button-up, and beige khakis I grabbed my backpack and left for school. 

 

If you were expecting my neighborhood to be any more interesting than my home...I’m sorry to tell you it’s not. A long street of homes, some yards had kids playing, or pets sitting. Others had ‘For sale’ signs. I’d never admit it, but I was honestly kind of bored here. Of course I guess it was kind of obvious, right?...yeah. 

 

As I reached the corner, I had to take a quick step back, as another boy on a Skateboard sped by. I wasn't sure what confused me more, how little attention he was paying to people on the sidewalk, or the fact he didn't even look both ways before speeding across the streets. I wanted to shout something after him- to yell him to watch where he was going...but I realized how pointless it’d be. He’d probably heard it thousands of times before. Maybe not QUITE that many but still. I took a deep breath, and continued on my walk to school. 

 

Honestly? I always kind of zone out at school. I never really pay much attention, but I always manage to guess my way through tests. At least well enough to get a passing score. Everyone assumes I’ll be the ‘smart kid’ in class because of how I dress, but I’m really just average at pretty much everything. I guess if I had to say I was talented in a subject it’d be History. I’ve always been a fan. There’s something fun about it, and I’ve always been a big fan of mysteries…

 

School today was just about as bland as any other day. Same bullies, same classes...well, except for History, which we didn’t have time for, due to some disruptions. With that disappointment in the back of my mind, I left school. Narrowly avoiding potentially talking to anyone. I honestly hated social interaction with other kids Go figure, right? I’m a stereotypical nerd...without the smarts to back it up. At least the meaning of irony wasn’t lost on me. That's a plus. Every day after school I was left with the agonizing decision of what to do. I couldn’t just go home, it’d mean an entire evening of playing with Orion. But kids from school hung out at the library, mall, and park. Yes, this was a conundrum for me.

 

As I stood on the sidewalk outside of school, I suddenly became aware of something off about the sky today. It was bright, and blue, with fluffy white clouds dotting the horizon. Maybe I could understand a little why Orion liked the sky so much, but that’s not what had caught my attention today. No, that was reserved for the owl I saw flying overhead. Now, I’d seen owls before, but I was under the impression they were only active at night. That’s what TV had told me, anyway. But there was another thing, more peculiar about this owl, more so than even the fact it was out at all.

 

Clenched in its beak was a letter. And then the third strange thing happened. It seemed to notice me staring up at it, and after it met my gaze (as I swore it did) it dropped the letter. It floated lazily to to the ground, before coming to rest on one of my sneakers. Thoughts of breaking federal law cast aside, I picked up the owl-letter. And on the envelope, in clear writing were the words:

 

_ Addressed to Patrick Pierce, XX Millbrook Lane _

 

As I stared at the confusing words that nearly threatened to drive me to toss away the letter, a flutter of wings alerted me to the fact the owl took off. I didn’t even look up, as I stared at the printed letters. The envelope looked simple otherwise. Though it was light blue in coloration, it appeared to be the kind of envelope you’d buy to put a birthday card in, rather than anything important.

 

For some reason, I felt as though I was holding something that’d be very bad to be caught with, nonetheless. There wasn’t even anybody around by that point. All the other children had left school already, and the teachers were either still inside, or had left as well. I ducked into an alley near the school. It was generally empty all the time, due to its proximity to the school. I stared at the letter, contemplating opening it. 

 

It had my name on it, after all. But on the other hand, it had been delivered by an owl in the middle of the day at school. As that thought crept into my mind, I felt myself start biting my lip. This could be a trap-something that’d get me into trouble I didn’t need. Even worse, it could be illegal. Somebody could be trying to smuggle drugs, or money through me. I was too young to get into that sort of trouble. At the time, it didn’t occur to me how stupid an idea that was. With trembling fingers, I shoved the letter into my backpack. I’d decide what to do with it later.

 

Trying to force the weirdness that had just happened into the back of my mind, I decided I needed to find something to do before going home. I figured doing that would also help me to forget about the letter. I eventually decided to see a movie. I could *just* afford to with my allowance, and by the end I’d forgotten completely about the strange letter.

 

And then everything was back to normal. There were no owls, no letters, and no weirdness. And I had seen the movie Orion wanted to. With the knowledge that I could annoy him with that fact later, I went home. My normal boring home, on my normal boring street, in my normal, boring town. I wasn’t cut out for Owl-Letter Adventures anyway. I was just a kid. I had to be home by curfew.

 

Dinner was uneventful at first. There was a lot of Orion whining about missing the movie. My plan backfired horribly.

 

“It’s alright Orion, Pat will take you to see it tomorrow.”

 

As soon as I heard my mother say that, I could just feel the grin spread across my brother’s face. I chose to just ignore him, and finish my food. After resigning myself to my fate of having to watch a movie I’d already seen with a kid who couldn’t shut up in a movie theater, I watched a bit of TV with my Dad. We always enjoyed watching Wrestling, funnily enough. There was something oddly entertaining about the overacting. I always got squeamish when they started bleeding though. Which tended to be when I went to bed. I changed into my night clothes, and collapsed into my bed.

 

Little did I know, that night I’d have the dream that’d set me down this path in the first place.

 

_ I didn’t feel like I had a body in this dream. More like I was a specter, watching everything, and interacting with nothing. My surroundings were...odd. It appeared to be a wooden stage. With a glance to the side, I saw that there was indeed an audience, though I was unable to make out any particular features about them. What I was able to make out, however, was a cage on the far side of the stage. It was large, and rusty. There was no way to gauge the contents, but it must have been at least 15 feet tall. There was a large, metal lock on the door to the cage that, as far as I could tell, had no keyhole. I could FEEL something horrible inside. Something that under no means should ever be allowed to let out, as cliche as that sounds. Footsteps behind me made me whirl around as best I could, in my non-existent body. Standing there was a figure. They were about my height, though that was all I could make out. They wore a strange blue robe that hid their face from view. In their hand, they were holding...a small stick? How odd. Whoever they were, they walked, through, and past me. They aimed the stick at the lock on the cage, and I barely made out the...gibberish they mumbled, along with the movement of their stick. _

 

_ “Alohomora.” The voice was clearly feminine. With the swish of her stick, the lock fell off the cage, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. The door to the cage slowly opened, and I felt myself start shivering. Even though I had no body, and even though it made no sense...I felt it. _

 

_ Long, hairy legs worked their way out of the cage, until finally, a large spider finally worked its way out. More technically, I suppose it was a tarantula. It’s legs weren’t thin and spindly, but thick, and powerful. All eight eyes locked onto the girl. It let out an inhuman roar, that, upon further consideration, was probably a swear. In half a second, it had lunged forward. _

 

_ “Protego.” The girl whispered with another movement. While for a moment, a blue wall emanated from her stick, the tarantula’s weight seemed to be too much for her it, and she was knocked backwards, landing hard on the wooden stage. She picked herself up in time to whisper another word of ‘gibberish’. “Incindio.” With another movement, a burst of flame hit the tarantula as it readed another charge. It took me a moment to realize two of it’s hairy legs had caught on fire...which spread to the stage as the monster writhed in pain.  _

 

_ The girl seemed unbothered by the spreading flames. If anything, they encouraged her assault. This time, I was unable to catch what gibberish she called out, but it knocked one of the mighty arachnid’s leg’s out from under it. What happened next she seemed not to be expecting, however. With an angered/pained hiss, the tarantula leaped into the air, having apparently decided to power through the pain. Even with its legs still engulfed, and the fire still spreading across its body, it crashed down on top of the girl...or rather it almost did. At the last moment, her stick was pointed directly up. “Wingardium Leviosa!” She cried. The monster halted in midair, though the girl made a strained sound. After a moment, she swung her wand down to the ground, and the large tarantula went straight through the floor of the stage. Given the fact two of its legs were severed and laying on the stage, and there was a substantial amount of blood surrounded the hole that had been left, I assume it was dead. The girl spoke more gibberish, with a final move of her stick and extinguished the flames that had been spreading with jets of water. The world started to blur after that. I slowly lost what little awareness of my surroundings I’d been granted. _

 

As I stopped dreaming of the girl and the spider, and started dreaming of owls, the letter in the bottom of my backpack would go forgotten. Though, nothing was ever that simple...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic I've been wanting to write for the longest time. Want to at least reach the ending to this Year. Next Chapter will have more characters, more dialogs, and The Magic Schoolbus*.
> 
> *No not that one.


End file.
